Hot Wheels Transformers Evolution
by AMAM16
Summary: Una chica recien nacida fue enviada al pasado por el contaste peligro que habia, pero al cumpli los 16 la envia de nuevo al presente y conoce a un chico corredor que trata de proteguer el entretenimiento musical
1. Chapter 1

CAP 1

Era una nueva noche con una luna llena que brillaba en la tranquila ciudad de Konoha, pero en la ruta costera se veía como un carro iba subiendo a toda velocidad, mientras tanto en la misma ruta también se veía un grupo de corredores que se llamaba Teku

- Conozco la ruta costera mejor que nadie Daisuke – presumió Naruto – venia aquí a surfea aun antes de aprender a conducir  
- Ah como sea – dijo Daisuke – ya yo conducía si saber conducir  
- ¿Qué significa eso? – pregunto Naruto un poco molesto  
- Quiere que te recuerde quien es el líder eh – dijo Daisuke molesto

La discusión llama la atención de un chico con unos audífono llamado Takamoto Ryuusuke que voltea a ver, mientras una chica peliazul llamada Uzumaki Himeko arqueaba una ceja pero cuando iba a decir algo se escucha un ruido a lo que llama la atención de ella y Daisuke que deja de discutir con Naruto y comienza a estar al pendiente de cómo estaba llegando dos carros hasta que se detuvieron, uno es negro que se le sobresalía el motor por fuera y el otro un camioneta roja que se encontraba bajabando un chico pelinegro llamado Mitsui Ryota

- Esta es mi carrera – dijo Daisuke señalándose – así que alejarte de ella  
- Que dice si solo es el líder por su hermano – dijo Naruto  
- Oye esa es decisión de Daisuke de quien correr – dijo Ryu  
- Oye, ¿los Teku corren aquí o pelean? – dijo Taro

Nadie respondio a esa pregunta en tanto Daisuke iba entrar en su auto cuando escucha un motor y la llanta de un auto así que voltea y ve que se acerca y detiene un de color rojo con un motor sobresalido que tiene a su ambos lado tubos de escape, de este sale un chico castaño oscuro y Daisuke lo mira con enojo al lo que este responde de la misma manera, después de la guerra de mirada ambos entraron a su autos, pero Daisuke al entrar enciende y se ve un auto deportivo modificado azul con un dragón en los lados de color naranja, luces neos de color azules, mientras tanto se ponía en su posición un chico cara de tiburón se ponían en el medio un semáforo portátil y también del lado contrario que iban a hacer la carrera llega un auto negro con rojo deportivo y en la parte de atrás en todo lado derecho está ocupada por algún tipo de motor y se detuvo en medio de los dos con un joven pelirojo llamado Rayne Hanekawa

- Porque no me dijiste que íbamos contra los Teku – dijo Rayne  
- Yo contra Daisuke – dijo Marcus – así como debe ser Rayne  
- Los quiero Marcus, lo quiero todo – dijo Rayne – lo sabía de un comienzo

Marcus no le izo caso y arranco un poco hacia adelante y los mismo hacia Daisuke, mientras tanto Ryota trataba de prender el semáforo portátil y al ver que no encendía se paro y lo pateo provocando que encendiera y se mostrara una luz roja, para luego por un comunicador preguntar si la carretera estaba despejada a lo que no le respondieron, así que los dos corredores esperaban pisando a cada rato pisando el acelerador y recordando su pasado y cuando avisaron que ya la carretera estaba despejada la luz roja cambio a verde rápidamente ambos cambiaron la palanca de cambio arrancaron rápidamente y así comenzando la carrera

- Voy a mostrarle de que esta hecho Rayne – dijo Rayne – _"no voy a quedar fuera de esta carrera"_  
- Rayne – llamo Taro – _"hay va de nuevo"_

Pero Rayne no izo caso y le dio reversa a su auto a dirección de la carrera, mientras tanto con los corredores Daisuke llevaba la delantera y Marcus trataba de pasarlo en las curva pero al no conseguirlo movió la palanca de cambio para acelerar y logra pasarlo en una curva, a lo que Daisuke se molestara y moviera la palanca de cambio acelerando y quedando a la par con Marcus, pero al agarra una curva Daisuke se abrió mucho y se quedo atrás así que para acelerar vuelve a mover la palanca pero no logra acercarse mucho, así que aprieta un botón y comienza a sonar una música y vuelva con la palanca para acelerar algo que esta vez si logra y le choca por la parte trasera a Marcus, para luego ponerse a su lado para chocarlo de lado haciendo que el auto de Marcus chocaran con la barandilla de protección, Daisuke iba a cocarlo de nuevo para tumbarlo por el acantilado, pero Marcus hace estallar las llamas por el tubo de escape de su motor, por lo que Daisuke se aparta, en ese momento Rayne le da alcance y pasa por el medio de los dos ocasionando que perdieran el control del auto y se chocara para después dar vuelta hasta que Marcus quedara en la barandilla y Daisuke sobre una roca, Rayne sin darle importancia siguió la carrera, pero la aparición robot flotante conocido, volteo el volante para luego frenar, pero al hacer eso perdió el control del auto y este choco contra la barandilla rompiéndola y cayendo por el acantilado, pero Rayne activo con una palanquita un gancho que salió de la parte delantera del auto clavándose en la roca, en ese momento llegan cinco carros y se bajan del auto tranquilamente a exención de Ryu que estaba preocupado y Ryota que fue asomarse al acantilado agarrándose de un poste de una señal para ver cómo estaba y cuando diviso que se encontraba bien aviso a los demás al lo que a Ryu a escuchar es soltó un gran suspiro, para luego tomar camino a donde estaba el robot

- _"Vamos a ver que quiere ese robot mecánico de Gig"_ – pensó Ryu  
- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunto Naruto  
- Riku Hatake te necesita – dijo Gig  
- Enserio y que es lo que paso después de la carrera cuando necesitábamos más nitros como energon – dijo Ryu – ni siquiera hablo con nosotros  
- Riku necesita todo el combustible para su investigación – dijo Gig  
- Queríamos cruzar los portales y correr en la Highway 35 World 3 – dijo Naruto  
- Ahora nadie puede cruzar los portales – dijo Gig – los Decepticons se unieron a Gelorum y a su ejército de Racing Drones y se ha llevado la Rueda del Poder  
- _"aquí vamos de nuevo"_ – pensó Ryu un poco preocupado  
- _"nuestra paz se acabo"_ – pensó Naruto preocupado – _"es que Gelorum no se puede quedar quieta"_  
- _"otra vez los Decepticons se pusieron en movimiento"_ – pensó Himeko – _"pero que son los Racing Drones para que Naruto y Ryu se preocupe así"_  
- Oye Taro, ¿qué es lo que pasa con la rueda del poder? – dijo Ryota - ¿qué significa?  
- Problema – dijo Taro – _"y uno bien grande"_  
- Estos Racing Drones – dijo Himeko - ¿Quiénes son?  
- Robot construido para conducir – dijo Gig  
- ¿y son bueno? – pregunto Himeko  
- Son robot – dijo Gig – son perfecto  
- Perfecto – dijo Himeko – _"ya hay un gran desafío para Chicane además de los Decepticons"_  
- Consiga un auto – dijo Daisuke - quiero termina esto esta noche  
- Hay algo que tenemos que hacer Daisuke – dijo Naruto  
- De que está hablando – dijo Daisuke – nada es más importante que el Teku  
- Esto lo es – dijo Ryu – _"si quiere salvar al mundo"_

Naruto, Himeko y Ryu se montaron en su autos y cuando se fueron pasaron a un lado de Daisuke, este al ver que no le prestaba atención dio un grito de frustración

- Oye ese tal Hatake – dijo Ryota – Rayne me dijo que pago millones dólares a algunos de sus conductores  
- ¿Tú vas a venir? – pregunto Taro – _"eso fue una recompensa por haber salvado al mundo"_  
- ¿Le importara a Marcus? – dijo Ryota

Taro comenzó a caminar a dirección a su auto, mientras Ryota vio a donde esta Marcus y lo consiguió tratando de sacar el auto de la barandilla pero al no poder se molesta, a lo que Ryota se decide y le grita a Taro a que lo espere, los dos se monta en su auto y condujeron hasta alcanzar a los que ya se había ido y llegaron a una zona rocosa y desértica

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa con esa Highway 35? – pregunto Himeko  
- Era un sendero construido en otra dimensión por uno hombre antiguo y extraño llamado Acceleron al conjunto con los Autoboth – explico Naruto  
- Eso es lo que llamas verdadero – dijo Himeko – _"bueno eso es un poco más creíble a que un robot mecánico se convierta en tu auto"_  
- Riku Hatake recluto a los mejores conductores para la carrera mundial – dijo Ryu  
- Si, Ryu, yo, Taro y… - dijo Naruto  
- ¿Quién gano? – pregunto Himeko  
- No importa quién gano – dijo Ryu antes de que Naruto presumiera – todo lo que Hatake quería era la rueda del poder al final de la ruta  
- _"ahora entiendo mejor que pasa, los Decepticons se unieron a los Racing Drones de Gelorum porque se dieron cuenta de que tienen algo en común"_ – pensó Himeko – _"correr en carrera para dominar el mundo"_

En ese momento se ve un auto a la lejos que lo está alcanzando y rápidamente Ryota identifica como el de Rayne

- Oye Taro – grito Ryota – Rayne está aquí  
- _"así que vino"_ – pensó Taro – _"este Rayne nunca va a cambia"_  
- _"lo voy a pasar a todos"_ – dijo Rayne pasado a Ryota y levantado tierra  
- Oye esto no es una carrera – dijo Ryota tosiendo  
- Siempre es una carrea – dijo Rayne

Rayne acelero moviendo la palanca de cambio logrando alcanzar a Himeko, pero antes de pasarla la choco por un lado y luego hizo lo mismo con Ryu pero por la parte trasera del auto, para colocarse de primero, ellos seis manejaron hasta llegar a un edificio en ruina, Naruto fue el primero en bajar de su auto e inspecciono el lugar

- _"¿Qué paso aquí?"_ – pensó Naruto – _"el lugar está totalmente destrozado"_  
- Naruto – dijo Camilie – ha pasado mucho tiempo  
- Es bueno verte de nuevo – dijo Naruto  
- ¿Esa es Hatake? – pregunto Ryota  
- Mi nombre es Camilie – dijo Camilie - ¿Quién eres tú?  
- Solo es un MetalManiacs Camilie – dijo Ryu  
- Eso significa que es el mejor – dijo Rayne - como Taro…  
- Los verdaderos conductores son Teku – interrumpió Ryu  
- _"esto dos no han cambiado en nada"_ – pensó Camilie al ver el ambiente tenso - Si ya veo como es  
- ¿Arreglaste todo en casa Camilie? – pregunto Naruto  
- Ellos tendrán que esperar – dijo Camilie – porque esto no puede  
- Si es tan importante debe pagar mucho, ¿no? – dijo Ryota  
- _"ese chico es chistoso"_ – pensó Camilie riendo  
- Eso debe ser un sí – dijo Ryota  
- _"Ahora donde será el cuartel si este está destruido"_ – pensó Naruto – Camilie donde...  
- Hatake ha construido un nuevo cuartel donde nadie pueda verlo – dijo Camilie – suban a su auto yo los guiare hacia el lugar así que permanezca detrás de mí

Los chicos obedecieron la orden y conduciendo guiado por Camilie hacia a la nueva base y llegaron a un lugar que parecía un laberinto porque había pilares rocosa y después de salir de ese lugar llegaron a un acantilado y al frente una gran pared de roca, Ryota al ver que no había salida frena, pero los demás siguen hasta traspasar la pared que resulta ser una caverna escondida algo que Ryota cree imposible, los chicos que pasaron al interior de la carberna se estacionaron cuando llegaron a su centro donde había una pista enorme, Naruto al bajarse de su auto inspecciona el lugar y se sorprende, de repente aparece un holograma de Riku Hatake dándole la bienvenida a Acceledron para luego comenzar a explicar la situación, como también los nuevos conocimientos de la investigación de la Rueda, a mitad de explicación afuera Ryota por fin se armo de valor así que retrocedió para ganar así poder acelera y lograr entrar a la caverna, cuando el holograma explico todo se convirtió en la rueda de poder y los chicos se fueron a una sala de reunión donde había un holograma de la rueda del poder

- ¿Bien cuál es la verdadera rueda de poder? – pregunto Himeko  
- Las dos son holograma – dijo Camilie  
- Exacta reproducciones tridimensionales – dijo Arisa  
- Wooa, es bueno a otro Wade Rippers – dijo Naruto  
- No estoy conduciendo Naruto – dijo Arisa cruzándose de brazo – he trabajado con Hatake en el Acceledron, pero no me dijeron quien venia  
- _"yo también estoy sorprendido"_ – pensó Taro  
- Mientras estudiaba la rueda Riku grabo el singular patrón de la longitud de onda y brivaciones – dijo Gig  
- Si, si, ahórrate el discurso Gig – dijo Rayne montando los pies en la mesa – estamos aquí para correr  
- _"no ha cambiado en nada todavía cree que toda su vida se va a basar en las carreras"_ – pensó Camilie  
- La imagen holográfica resuena con las separaciones de la verdadera rueda de poder – dijo Gig  
- Ah, está hablando español, está hablando español ¿verdad? – dijo Ryota a no entender nada  
- _"claro que está hablando español"_ – pensó Naruto – _"lo que pasa es que no entiende lo que está explicando"_  
- Es un sentido muy real – dijo Gig – la imagen es la rueda  
- ¿y eso significa? – pregunto Himeko  
- Hatake cree que la rueda del poder ha abierto los reinos de carrera – dijo Arisa  
- Y que los corredores Decepticons juntos con los Drones de Gelorum ha estado entrando – dijo Gig  
- _"entonces a Rivited le va a encantar a esto"_ – pensó Taro levantándose de su asiento – _"valla acompañante de robot mecánico tengo"_  
- Tenemos que alcanzar el final de próximo reino antes que los Racing Drones y Decepticons – dijo Camilie  
- Porque hacerlo, la última vez era conseguir la rueda a Hatake – dijo Ryu – ¿ahora qué quiere?  
- Los Racing Drones y Decepticons ya han entrado a varios reino – dijo Gig – Riku cree que con cada Racing Realms se vuelve más poderoso  
- Lo que sea que allá al final de los reinos debe ser algo mucho más poderoso – dijo Camilie  
- Si es tan poderoso debe valer mucho dinero ¿no? – dijo Ryota  
- _"vale mucho pero de poder para poder dominar el mundo"_ – pensó Naruto - _"así que tenemos que detener a los Racing Drones de Gelorum como también a los Decepticons"_  
- Ahora más que nunca son indispensables los mejores corredores – dijo Gig  
- Se mueve – dijo Taro  
- Está abriendo un Racing Realms – dijo Arisa  
- Muy bien vámonos – dijo Rayne emocionado  
- Necesitamos nitros – dijo Naruto

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Los chicos salieron de la oficina y comenzaron a preparar sus autos colocándole un cubo de nitros mientra la rueda todavía se estaba abriendo, para cuando la tres luces estaba en verde significativo de que la tres ruedas se había acoplado con mismo símbolo que era un rayo

- El Realms ya esta abierto – dijo Gig  
- _"Hora de correr Reverb"_ – pensó Naruto  
- _"Es raro que Rivited no este montando aboroto"_ – pensó Taro – _"y mas que no se traslade a su modo gigante"_  
- _"Hora de ganar esto Spine Buster"_ – pensó Rayne

Los chicos condujeron hacia la pista y cuando los autos tocaron el principio de la pista izo que aselerara a 200 km.h causando que por la velocidad repentina el cuerpo de los chicos se rescoaras mas al espalda del asiento, Camille le indico que cuando acansara la rueda tenia que tener un velocidad de 483 Km.h, asi los chicos siguieron manejando hasta que llegaron al final de las pista ocacionando los mismo que cuando entraron para que pudieran saltar y entrar al portal

- Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto – dijo Arisa  
- La computadora no tiene sentimiento – dijo Gig  
- Debimos decirle todo… al respecto – dijo Arisa – _"solo tiene un minuto para salir"_

Mientras tanto en un lugar totalmente nublado se habre una brecha y de esta salía Camille y los demás chicos consiguiéndose de que ya no había mas sendero asi que cayendo hasta encontrarse con sendero, pero al tocarlo perdieron un poco el contro del auto, para luego seguir corriendo por ese sendero

- ¿Alguien sabe quien esta sosteniendo este sendero? – pregunto Camille  
- Talvez lo Acceleron – dijo Taro

En la cabina con Arisa y Gig veía como la cámara de auto de Camille esta tramitienndo al lo que Arisa suposo que también deberian tener contacto radiar, mientra con los corredores llegaron a un lugar que la nuves nubladas se movia como si fuera un tornado y también de cómo uno rayos sobresalía de esas nubes y aterizaba en el sendero

- Oh mira esto es más genia que Highway 35 – dijo Naruto  
- Tiene mucha razón Naruto – dijo Reverb – pero también mas peligroso  
- No sea aguafiesta Reverb – dijo Naruto  
- Hora de acelerar Naruto una subida y media vuelta tipo montaña rusa – dijo Reverb  
- Si ya la vi – dijo Naruto  
- Continua acelerando Himeko – dijo Ryu – las aerodinámicas te mantendrá en el sendero  
- Si entendí – dijo Himeko  
- Mire esta vertical – dijo Naruto  
- Ya Naruto y Reverb se emosionaron – dijo Chicane  
- No me sorprende de que ya se alla emosionado – dijo Himeko

Ryota al pensar que iba a caer freno lo que izo que el auto se despegara del sendero y comenzara a caer dando vuelta a lo que Ryota pego un grito hasta caer nuevamente en el sendero, al verse a salvo solto un gran suspiro y volvió a andar

- A ese sendero no es tan duro – dijo Ryota

En ese momento trueno comenzaro a caer cerca de su carro a lo que Ryota comenzó a esquivarlo, cuando llegaron más adelante los chicos se consiguieron que el sendero tenia porte con electricidad que lo lanzaba al sendero, asi que comenzaron a conducir esquivando los truenos, pero uno de eso trueno le dio al auto de Ryu causándole un pequeño corto, como también de que su parabrisa se rompiera, asi que tuvo que voltear la mirada para que lo pedazo no fuera para su cara y pisar el freno para que se detuviera porque había perdido el control, asi que intento prende de nuevo el auto, pero mientra hacia eso los demás lo pasaron, frutrando a Ryu, mas adelantes estaba los droides y mediante un droide cámara Gelorum viguilaba desde su base, pudo observar a los coredores, asi que se coptacto con Megatron que estaba tranformado en una camioneta dron

- Si Gelorum – dijo Megatron  
- Hay conductores humanos – dijo Gelorum – destullelo  
- entendido - dijo Megatron

Megatron aselero y dio vuelta regresándose, durante el camino una niebla se formo y para ver mejor uso AcceleCharger de Niebla para permitirle ver el sendero, en esa niebla también ya se encontraba Camille y los demás, y cuando Megatron dibiso a Camille y Ryu a lo lejos se tranformo en un carro deportivo, pero Ryu y Camille estaba muy distraído compitiendo que no se dieron cuenta que Megatron le había lanzado el parachoque, en ese momento Camille miro al frente y esquivado le avirtio a Ryu, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que al tratar de esquivarlo le dio a Ryu en una esquina mandalo al aire, pero al caer un símbolo de autobots apareció en la punta del capo haciendo que el carro callera en el cendero sobre su rueda, Megatron ignorándolo siguió su camino consiguiéndose con Taro, este al verlo a ultimo momento lo esquiva y termina chocando con un poste, Megatron se tranforma de nuevo en una camioneta y deja de usar el AcceleCharger de Niebla

- Los corredores dron esta aquí – dijo Camille  
- ¿Dónde? yo no veo corredor… dron – dijo Ryota asutado al verlo pasar

Camille se puso en macha y alcanzo a los droides que estaba adelante, mientras Megatron consigue un Hyperpod que le proporciona más velocidad, pero sale del Hyperpod cuando estaba cerca donde estaba Rayne tratando de prende su auto, este al ver que Ryota y Megatron lo pasaba Rayne vuelve a intentan en prender su auto así lográndolo, mientras mas adelante con Ryota, este ve que tiene a Megatron, este le lanza una bola de energía, a lo que Ryota al verla acelera para que no le alcance, pero termino impactando en auto así destruyéndolo a excepción de asiento donde estaba sentado y el volante, así sorprendiendo al momento a Ryota, en ese momento voltea a ver un destello de luz de una lámpara, para darse cuenta que un auto se aproxima, así que comenzó a rodar la silla con desesperación, pero el auto de Rayne paso por un lado y la silla se engancho al auto

- Súbete – dijo Rayne  
- Desacelera – dijo Ryota  
- Tu silla causa mucho arrastre – dijo Rayne – voy a quitarla ahora

Ryota se sorprendió y le pidió que se esperara comenzando desesperadamente a desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, pero de repente el asiento salió volando y por suerte Ryota se había subido al auto de Rayne, mientras con Naruto mas adelante alcanzo a Megatron, pero este al verlo lo golpeo por un lado a lo que Naruto perdió el control hasta chocar con un poste y quedar al borde del sendero, pero Naruto se recuperó volviendo al sendero para alcanzar a Megatron y cuando lo izo lo golpeo por un lado y cuando lo iba a volver a hacer Megatron lo esquivo provocando que Naruto se quedara un poco atrás, lo que Megatron aprovecho para usar el AcceleCharger de Warped para permitirle teletransportarse cuando Naruto trataba de golpearlo de nuevo provocando que callera del sendero, pero por suerte abajo había un sendero así que Reverb activo los propulsores que se encontraba abajo del auto, mientras tanto más adelante se encontraba Camille tratando de pasar a dos corredores drones que se encontraba adelante y seguida por otro corredor dron que le lanza una bola de energía a su dirección, pero Camille a verla la esquiva y le da a uno de los corredores drones que estaba adelante y cuando el dron iba lanzar otra bola de energía un carro por detrás aparece chocándolo haciendo que el corredor perdiera el control y soltara la bola de energía que paso por un lado del auto de Camille

- Bien Taro – dijo Camille – acabemos con esos drones amigo  
- Voy a rebasarte ahora – dijo Taro  
- _"que gran ayuda"_ – pensó Camille molesta

Mientras tanto que Taro había pasado a Camille, Megatron ordeno a que prepararan un gancho de agarre, a lo que uno de los drones lo activo y se engancho al parachoques trasero de Camille, para luego ser chocado por otro dron hasta sacarlo sendero y arrastra a Camille también, pero ella al verse fuera del sendero rápidamente activa un paracaídas haciendo que la cuerda del gancho se rompiera cuando se tenso, en ese momento Naruto estaba pasando por otro sendero

- Camille – dijo Naruto – Reverb hay que salvarla  
- No hay necesidad que me diga – dijo Reverb frenando

Naruto activo un cable con un gancho, pero este no llego a atraparla, Megatron que también se encontraba viendo activo una bola de energía y lo lanzo destruyendo el paracaídas, provocando que callera al vacio y de que Arisa se preocupara ya que había perdido su señal en la cabina, mientras tanto Taro trataba de pasar a tres drones así que choco a uno por el parachoques para que perdiera el control y terminara pasando, pero el dron se recupero rápidamente para luego esquivar una bola de trueno que termino impactando en el auto de Taro dejándolo inconsciente después de que su auto , mientras tanto Himeko estaba atrás de Megatron, pero este lanzo unas púas explosiva a lo que Himeko comenzó a esquivar al verla, pero cuando iba a esquivar la ultima Megatron activo la púa para que explotara y de que Himeko perdiera el control de auto terminado chocando con un poste

- Himeko está bien – dijo Ryu al verla  
- Si – dijo Himeko – sigue con la carrera

Ryu siguió adelante, mientras tanto Rayne paso el auto de Taro sin detenerse a ver si estaba bien

- Rayne hay que ayudar a Taro – dijo Ryota  
- Tengo que ganar esta carrera – dijo Rayne  
- _"aunque se moleste conmigo"_ – pensó Ryota poniendo el freno de mano  
- _"Ryota se atrevió"_ – pensó Rayne - nunca toque mi auto  
- Taro es un MetalManiacs, Rayne – dijo Ryota – estamos fundidos

Rayne le dio la razón a no responder, mientras tanto Naruto vio a lo lejos como una gran bola de electricidad y de que del otro sendero salía tres drones y Ryu

- Voy a hacer lo mismo tan pronto como los drones estén dentro de esa cosa – dijo Naruto – el relámpago los distraerás  
- Asegurarte de mantenerte concentrado – dijo Ryu – mante tus ojos en tu líneas  
- Puedo manejarlo – dijo Naruto  
- Megatron viene atrás de nosotros – dijo Reverb  
- No deje que nos rebase – dijo Ryu

Megatron los golpeo por detrás a ambos, pero ellos no perdieron el control de su auto a lo que Megatron usa el AcceleCharger de Monumento haciendo que su auto se convirtiera en uno de dos dimensiones para pasarlo, algo que sorprendió a Naruto y Ryu

- Y que fue eso – dijo Naruto  
- No lo sé – dijo Reverb – pero después lo averiguamos  
- Reverb tienes razón después averiguamos – dijo Ryu - van a entrar  
- Usa el nitro – dijo Naruto

Ambos usaron el nitro logrando alcanzarlo, pero un relámpago callo al frente de auto de Naruto, a lo que este tuvo que frenar de repente que unos de los drones choco con él y de que Ryu chocara con el drones mandándolo a volar hacia frente y de que los otros también terminaran chocando mandándolo fueran del sendero, mientras Megatron fue el primero en pasar el portal llegando así a su base y ganándose el AcceleCharger Tormenta, mientras en el reino los relámpago desaparecía de todo el lugar algo que sorprendió a Naruto, en ese momento estaba pasando el auto de Rayne arrastrando en auto de Taro y poco después llego Himeko

- Se acabo Naruto entra – dijo Himeko  
- Voy a regresar por Camille – dijo Naruto  
- _"aunque le diga que no lo haga"_ – pensó Ryu montándose en el auto de Himeko – _"igualmente piensa hacerlo"_

Himeko al ver que Ryu ya se encontraba en el puesto de copiloto arranco y paso el portar llegando al Acceledron, encontrándose que Ryota se bajaba del auto de Rayne para ver como se encontraba Taro, mientras tanto en la cabina

- El porta esta apunto de serrarse – dijo Gig  
- Naruto no puede ir tras Camille – dijo Arisa  
- Así – dijo Naruto – mírame  
- El portar solo permanece abierto una hora – dijo Arisa – solo te queda un minuto tiene que cruzar ahora  
- ¿Qué? – dijo Naruto – espera… porque nos no dijiste eso ante  
- Bueno… yo… – dijo Arisa – _"no podía decírselo"_  
- El doctor Hatake pensó que podría distraerlo de su conducción – dijo Gig  
- _"no puedo dejar a Camille"_ – pensó Naruto - _"pero tengo que salir"_  
- Naruto hay que salir – dijo Reverb  
- Lo sé – dijo Naruto - voy a salir

Naruto le dio vuelta al auto y piso el acelerador, cuando iba llegando al portar el dron que sobrevivió al choque se lanzo hacia al auto, mientras en la cabina Arisa vio como se había acabado el tiempo y de cómo Naruto logro pasar el portar

- _"Justo a tiempo"_ – pensó Arisa – _"aunque sea la mitad de su auto"_  
- Yo llamaría a eso un corte certero – dijo Gig

Arisa vio a Gig furiosamente por tal respuesta, mientras Naruto se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad sin darse cuenta del dron que se había guindado al auto hasta que este rompió el parabrisas, así cubriéndose la cara, algo que el dron aprovecho y atrapo, pero Naruto al notar que Reverb no podía abrir la compuesta tuvo que hacerlo manualmente tocando un botón con dificultad para que se abriera mandando a volar al dron y al caer comenzó a arrastrarse con ayuda de sus brazos hacia donde estaba Naruto, este a notarlo termino de salir del auto y comenzó a correr, pero el dron lo siguió y si no fuera porque Chicane si permiso de Himeko había arrancado y arrollado al dron con una pared hasta dejarlo fuera de servicio así salvándolo, en ese momento llega Arisa con una camioneta de cruz roja

- Vamos llevemos a todos a la enfermería – dijo Arisa  
- No que dice – dijo Naruto – tenemos que regresar por Camille  
- Ja ni siquiera puede encontrar la mitad de tu auto – dijo Rayne  
- Oye retrocede Rayne – dijo Naruto  
- El reino de la tormenta no puede volver hacer abierto – dijo Gig – la rueda del poder decide que reinos abrir y cuando  
- Bien un reino es suficiente para mí – dijo Ryota  
- Típico MetalManiacs – dijo Ryu – los Teku no tememos intentarlo otra vez  
- Al diablo con los Teku – dijo Ryota – los MetalManiacs hacemos lo que queremos, verdad Rayne  
- Nadie asusta a Rayne de una carrera – dijo Rayne  
- ¿Qué? – dijo Ryota – acaso quieres regresar… mira lo que los drones nos hicieron Rayne  
- Miren lo que me hicieron – dijo Riku con un biotraje  
- _"eso es… un biotrajes y eso significa solo una cosa"_ – pensó Naruto – _"no puede caminar por sí solo"_  
– Tenemos trabajo por hacer – dijo Riku

CONTINUARA...


End file.
